The Life of Alexander
by Julie Xane Indi
Summary: Follow the General of the Irken army, Alexander, as he narrates his life.
1. Default Chapter

Dawn broke. The dull sun rose slowly over the red-tinted buildings. I shivered as my left eye opened slightly. It was cold inside this box that was my home. It was settled deep in the alleys, hidden from all other life. I sat up slowly, looking at the cord that dangled from my pac. I reached to it slowly and plugged it into my right eye, the mechanical red glow flickering as it slowly turned on, lighting up the nearest side of my box. Crawling out of my cardboard home I stood slowly, stretching, groaning a bit. The ground isn't very soft. Even though there was a slight chill in the air, it was perfect for training. I glanced back down into my home as I kneeled down and pulled what tattered blanket I had to cover my most precious possesion -- my father's guitar. Its honey-colored body was shining red from the beautiful sunrise. I slowly pulled the blanket over it to keep wanderers from discovering it. I stood again, looking around the alley. No one ever visited this deep in my alley..and I liked that. No disturbances, no rude-awakenings..total privacy. The occasional Gana* young would wander in to search for food, but it would quickly be called back by its parents. Either that or someone would drop off their rubbish at the entrance of the alley to be picked up, but no one dared to venture any further into the dark premises. Its sinister-seeming darkness kept away any visitors. However I called it home.  
  
I've lived here for nearly seven years- same alley, same box, same everything. But I must depart my home for now..the battlefield awaits. Wait..I haven't told you about myself, have I? My name is Alexandros Philippou Irkadonon, or just Alexander. I am nineteen years of age. What business do I have on the battlefield, you ask? I am the General of the mighty Irken army. General at age nineteen? Quite so. Allow me to explain. My parents were Philip II and Olympias. My father was General and met my mother during war. He found it to be best for me to be trained on the military planet Hobo13, one of the best in the universe. Species from all over the universe go there to become better soldiers. I was sent there at the age of four. During my stay, I made a friend - Nova*. He was three at the time and was there with his older brother, Avon, who was five. Their parents had been killed in an explosion and the Tallests sent them to Hobo13. Avon watched Nova to make sure he was doing alright, and did the same for me. Years passed, we grew, but were still close. Avon had awarded Nova for doing so well by giving him his sunglasses, which were very important to him. Around then I was twelve..I had been there a while. I would get letters from my father and mother often, them telling me how much they missed me and the current news on Irk. The very day Nova had been praised, I received a letter from my father saying that he was going to war with Div* very soon. I was worried, Div was one of Irk's greatest enemies, along with Kips*.  
  
A week after Nova's approval, Avon was murdered. The Tallests were visiting the planet, the two very Irkens whom Avon believed had assassinated his parents. Avon had attempted to attack them, but was shot and died immediately, Nova unable to do anything but cry out in anger- the guards were holding him back. Nova and I returned to our bunker, and Nova expressed his feelings of hatred towards the Tallests and his plans to escape the bondage of Hobo13 and give the Tallests their retribution. I tried to talk him out of his idea, but he would not listen. The next morning when I woke up, he was gone. Reports that I had heard were that he had stolen a few laser rifles and a cruiser, managing to get past the planet's blockade. Even though I was heavyhearted from the loss of Avon and now Nova, I stayed on Hobo13 to continue my training..until I got notice of what had happened during the Div-Irk war.  
  
A month after Avon's death I received notice that my father and mother had been killed in the war, and I was now to be General. I was escorted back to Irk immediately, still wondering what had become of Nova, if he had been killed trying to murder the Tallests or if he had succeeded. My new Colonel Maximus* greeted me as I stepped off the cruiser, along with a soldier, Antipater*. After giving them brief instructions, I headed towards my home, which was actually a house at this time, however it was not there. What was left in its place was a smoking pile of rubble. First I had lost Avon, then Nova, my parents, and now my home? I was in great despair. My toddlerhood friend Cleitus was with me, but in my anger and sorrow my mind was confused greatly, and I attacked him..killing him..I will never forgive myself. If it were not for Maximus, I would not be here either.  
  
Within two days war broke out again- once more with Div. I did my best, but being new and upset I could not concentrate, which resulted in the loss of my right eye and arm. Maximus had saved my life by killing my assailant and dragging me to safety. Irk had won the war, under the command of Maximus. When we returned to Irk, Jy, the Irken doctor, had managed to replace my lost limbs with the mechanical counterparts I live with today. Living with the loss of my family, my home, Avon and possibly Nova, and now my own limbs has been hard, but with people like Maximus and Antipater I've been able to get over the losses and move on to become who I am presently. But enough of the past..let's leave the reveries behind and get back to reality --  
  
I stepped onto the platform overlooking my troops. Maximus had them aligned and warming up for a day of training, as always. I smiled, looking at Antipater, who stood by my side. He was watching intently, to catch any soldier not stretching correctly that Maximus missed. Antipater had come a long way since I had been here. From soldier to Commander in two years, holding his position for five. I looked back at the troops.  
  
"Commander." I said lowly.  
  
His view shifted to me. "Yes, General?"  
  
"How long have they been out there?" I asked at the same tone.  
  
He looked out at Maximus and the troops, then back to me. "Approximately ten minutes, sir."  
  
Slowly nodding my approval I closed my eyes, replying in the same manner. "Good, good..go tell Maximus to send them to the training stations."  
  
He saluted, saying, "Yes sir." then departed with my message.  
  
My eyes slightly opened, looking at the sky. Today was going to be beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a fairly laid back day- or I hoped.  
  
By lunch everything was running smoothly. Maximus, Antipater and myself were sitting around the table in my quarter, dining as we chatted.  
  
"So Maximus," I began. "How were the troops this morning?"  
  
He nodded slowly, moving a piece of meat around his plate with his fork. "They did well. Had one passout..says he didn't eat breakfast."  
  
I scowled. I don't eat breakfast, and I do fine.. "Did he give a reasoning behind this excuse?"  
  
"He woke up late."  
  
I shook my head. "Not good enough. He can stay after."  
  
Maximus began to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. We all looked at the door, and I said, "Come in."  
  
Ticon, the chief G.I., opened the door, saluting as he came in the doorway. "General, you have a visitor."  
  
Sighing, I stood. "Excuse me Colonel, Commander." I set down my half- eaten meal and went to the door, following Ticon as he walked out. I closed the door and looked at my guest. He was a bit taller than myself and was dressed in a uniform, appearing to rank high in the army, but I had never seen the Irken. "You wished to see me?"  
  
He looked down at me, the brown hair that was sticking out from under his helmet came over his eyes, slightly darkening his eyes. His helmet's small visor added to the darkness. "General?" His voice was a bit deep, giving me an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
The stranger slightly grinned. "Good..I am Xorofd, I have come to challenge you for your position."  
  
My ego fell on the spot. For the seven years of my reign, my authority had never been challenged or questioned. I tried to keep my expression calm, to not show my inner fear. "You..with to challenge me?"  
  
His face slowly formed that of a scowl. "Must I repeat myself, General?" His scowl was even more intimidating.  
  
"No, ..I accept." I managed to say through my slight fear. This..Xorofd was taller than I, and even appeared stronger.  
  
Now he grinned again. "Good. Shall we move to an arena?" Behind me the door shut. Xorofd's gaze moved from me to Maximus and Antipater, his grin increasing a bit. "..so, we'll have an audience?"  
  
I looked at them, their faces both having an uneasy look. "..gentlemen? Do you..wish to attend?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then Maximus spoke. "I shall, sir."  
  
I slowly nodded, looking at Antipater. "Commander?"  
  
"I'll..watch the troops, sir." He stammered.  
  
I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Go on, Commander.." He slowly walked off and I looked back at Xorofd. His built arms were crossed, waiting. I sighed as Maximus stepped up beside me silently. "..let us depart."  
  
Xorofd glanced down at me. "About time..."  
  
I didn't respond, only turned to my left, walking towards a practice arena. Maximus was beside me, and noticed my strange behavior.  
  
"General?" He said lowly. I glanced at him slightly. A small smile formed on his face, speaking lowly once more. "Don't worry, sir. I'll be right there to cheer you on."  
  
Despite my lack of confidence I smiled a bit as well, looking forward as I replied at the same tone. "Thank you, Maximus."  
  
I walked into the arena, a simple circle made from a low-rising barricade of dirt. Xorofd followed, his arms still crossed.  
  
"..this is your arena?"  
  
I looked back at him slightly. What was wrong with my arena..? "Yes..."  
  
He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. "It's decent." I nodded slowly, unable to move until he spoke again. "..let's stop delaying and begin."  
  
I watched as he pulled out a sword. "Yes...let's.." I said almost mechanically as I unsheathed my own twin swords.  
  
"What are the conditions?"  
  
I paused for a second, then said the wrong answer : "To the death." I winced immediately. I'm so..ugh!! To the DEATH?! Alexander, get with it..you idiot..  
  
However, Xorofd grinned. "If you say so, General."  
  
I quickly took a glance at Maximus, stepping back a pace. He was standing around the edge of the arena, watching worridly. Looking back at Xorofd, I got into a defensive position.  
  
Xorofd glared, doing the same. "Ready to commence, General?"  
  
"Ready when you are." The next moment I quickly jumped aside from his frontal assault and attempted to make an impact with my right sword. My attack missed, and resulted in Xorofd tackling me to the ground. I hit hard, coughing as I tried to get my breath back. At the same time I was doing my best to crawl out from under him quickly. I finally got free and tried to hit him with my sword again. Xorofd blocked with his own sword, glaring up at me from his kneeled position. I glared back, but all I truly felt was fear. I had to push it aside, concentrate fully on winning..surviving.. Suddenly I stumbled back, trying to keep my balance. Xorofd had pushed me away while I was distracted and stood up, attempting to attack again. I quickly moved aside then felt a sharp wave of pain erupt from the right side of my head and I stumbled, my vision on that side blackened. I looked at Xorofd slightly, then to the ground. Pieces of my mechanical eye were lying there, shattered..my body began to shake as I glared slowly at the shards. My eye...I have lost it again.. Glaring deeply now a snarl escaped from my throat and I leapt toward my adversary, sword thrust forward. I landed, nearly stumbling. My target had moved. I went to attack again with my right sword, only to find it was not there. It was lying on the ground about two yards from me. Xorofd had managed to sever it when I went past him. I glared with my remaining eye at Xorofd..who was mocking me with his smirk.  
  
Then I heard, "Come on sir! Don't give in!" I wanted to smile..acknowledge that I had even heard Maximus, however I was now engulfed in anger. My eye and arm are lost, but I'm not going to lose my pride. Crying out in anger I sprung at him again, this time finally making contact - unfortunately only with his arm. The next instant I was on the ground, face first. I coughed, sitting up slowly with my one arm, glaring at the ground. More pieces of my eye.  
  
Xorofd was standing a few feet back, holding his arm where it had made impact. "Get up.." I heard his dark voice mutter, almost in annoyance. Closing my eye half-way I stood, shaking. I was growing weak..I could not allow myself to appear weak to him, though, he'd finish this battle quicker.. I glared back at Xorofd again, with a look that slightly questioned why he told me to rise.  
  
He was grinning again..mocking me. "I'll give you this one chance. Surrender now and I'll spare you.."  
  
This was my chance. An opportunity! This ultimatum was giving me the chance to live...but surrender and live in shame, knowing I was weak? Never. I wasn't going to let my dignity die. I bitterly refused. "No. I would rather die in honor than live in shame."  
  
Xorofd had kneeled down and gotten the sword I had dropped, but now he grinned in an evil manner.. "Your choice, General." Like a flash of lightning he was upon me once more. I attempted to be deft, but failed, the attack ending with me on the ground again, my stomach deeply cut and bleeding onto the dirt below me. I faintly heard Maximus yell something again and the sound of footsteps approaching, then felt the steeled toe of Xorofd's boot on my chest as he rolled me onto my back. I looked up at Xorofd as he forced my chin up with the end of one of the swords.  
  
"Tsk tsk, General..I expected more of a fight from you."  
  
I did not bother to reply. I knew what was going to happen next. I had no choice now, I was to weak to resist. I had failed my father.. Xorofd moved the sword from my throat to my chest, right above my heart. I slowly closed my eye as he lifted the sword a little, then replaced it, then repeated, getting into position.  
  
"Say your last words, General."  
  
I started to say something but paused. What should I say..? The last few seconds of my life, and the precious few words I had left..I couldn't think of. I'd tell Maximus what to do..keep the army up...it was the least I could do for them now I had failed them all. I tried to speak, it was hard at first, my throat was tightening up, afraid to die, to never speak again, to never breathe again...but it finally gave in and spoke my last, weak words, "Maximus..take care of the army, make sure they don't fall apart..."  
  
"Y-yes..sir, General..." His voice was shaky as well, almost more than mine.  
  
I was silent, then Xorofd spoke again. "Is that lal, General?" Nearly petrified by now I managed to nod my head very slowly, then an explosion of pain surged through my body, centered at my chest, but the pain faded quickly as I slipped into blackness.  
Beeping. What was that..annoying beeping sound..it was accompanied by what sounded like words, but only jibberish. Wait..am I alive or am I dead..? Was this the beyond I had heard of..?  
  
I opened my left eye just enough to faintly see blinding light. My right eye still wouldn't open.. Painwise, I was fine..I must be dead. They say you feel no pain when you're dead. But wait, I did feel pain..my back, it was pulsing a bit, either that was pain...or an actual pulse..blood.. I groaned the best that I could as I closed my eye back. My vocal cords were tired. Then I felt something. Someone had taken my hand..I heard something that resembled my name and I opened my eye a bit. "Maximus..?" I whispered raspily.  
  
"General.." I heard his voice..it was Maximus..this meant I was alive. Unless he had died too..? "..are you alright?"  
  
I opened my eye a bit more, looking around at where I was. I was in the emergency room. I was alive. "..yes Maximus, I'm alright. Don't call me General." I looked at him. His eyes were wet and nearly bloodshot. He had been crying..over me?  
  
"...yes, sir.."  
  
I closed my eye again. "Not sir either. Alexander."  
  
"But..." He sighed, not bothering to argue. "If that's what you want."  
  
I nodded slowly. Jy, the doctor, had to be in here, it was ..well, the emergency room. Hoping this was true, I spoke. "Jy, can you do anything about my eye and arm?"  
  
"I'm working on reattaching your arm now. Maximus brought it in along with what he could find of your eye..but I will have to replace the whole unit."  
  
Maximus had taken the time to bring pieces of my eye here...? "Oh..I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble, Jy.."  
  
"It's nothing, Alexander. It's my job."  
  
I opened my eye again, looking towards Maximus. He had his eyes closed, still crying a bit. To my surprise, I smiled. "Thank you, Maximus.."  
  
He opened his eyes half-way, smiling back at me. "I couldn't just leave you there..not after all that you've done for us.."  
  
I looked at the ceiling. The tiles were a bit dusty. He's done more for me than he knows.. I changed the subject. "Does the army know yet?"  
  
"Yes..they didn't like the idea verymuch. Most of them went to their tents after the announcement."  
  
"Oh.." I was important to them?  
  
"Alex, I need you to do something for me." I looked at Jy. He was holding my right arm up.  
  
"Yes, doctor?"  
  
"Move your left finger." I looked at my hand and did so slowly. "Middle.." Now my middle finger went down. "Now your right." I again followed his instructions. He smiled and put his hand on top of mine. "Your arm is fine, Alex. Now I have to work on your eye..hold your head still." He laid my hand down and Maximus let go of my left hand as Jy unplugged my eye from my pac and picked up a pill from his tray, handing it to me. "Here, take this." I swallowed as he put it in my mouth, then leaned my head back, relaxing. "Alright, now hold still." He began to ease my right eye out of my eye socket. I waited as Jy pulled it out slowly and unplugged more cords that were coming from my socket, looking at the unit. "There." I looked at him, then my eye. Jy pointed to a small blue box inside of it, behind the lense. "This is the receiver, the part that sends out the sonar rays to get an image, and when they bounce back they are sent up these cords into the box I installed in your brain to 'see' your surroundings. The blue box is the thing that is broken, along with the lense."  
  
I nodded slowly. That was how my eye worked..? Sonar..wires, robotics..it was interesting, but..I feel like such a robot.. Jy got another eye piece, setting down the other. I'd finally have my eye back, then perhaps I could earn my position back from Xorofd.  
  
Jy stood. "There we go." He plugged the cord back into my pac and I could see flickering, then my surroundings lit up in thier usual red glow. I could see again! Smiling as I sat up slowly I looked at Jy, then Maximus, both of them smiling as well. I closed my eyes a bit, laying back down as I sighed. "Thank you, doctor.."  
  
Jy smiled, standing up. "Of course, Alex-" There was a knock on the door and we looked over. "Come in.." The door opened slowly and Xorofd came in slowly.  
  
I glared slightly at him. The one who defeated me, why was he here?  
  
"Yes?" Jy asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"I came to check on your patient, doctor.."  
  
I opened my eyes at that, looking at him. He mocks me as he cold- bloodedly exterminates me, and now he wishes to check on the progress of my recovery? Hypocrite.  
  
Jy nodded, looking at me. "Alex, I've got to go check on a patient, I'll be back." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes again. Great, he was leaving. Now the only defense I had was Maximus. Jy departed.  
  
Xorofd spoke, and to my surprise, not harshly or cynically. "Alex?"  
  
I lowly growled. "Don't call me that."  
  
"..sorry...what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"My name."  
  
"Alexander..." I heard him sigh. "I came to say I'm sorry. I was..too harsh.." I opened my eyes, looking at him as he continued. "I got carried away, you fought well. Just what I would expect from a skilled General."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He apologized for one thing, then said I fought well..? "Th-..thank..you..." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maximus smile.  
  
"Um..would you like to be brigadier General, Alexander?"  
  
My jaw dropped slightly. He wants me to be assistant..?? "Y-you..want me...to be brigadier..??"  
  
He nodded slowly. "You're skilled and you know all the soldiers, I may need your help."  
  
..heh. I know the soldiers. Yeeaaa. "I'll think about it." I could see the slight disappointment on his face, but he nodded.  
  
"Alright..I'll let you rest now, you need to recover." He turned to the door, opening it slowly and closed it as he left. I closed my eyes, sighing. He was gone.  
  
I heard Maximus shift positions. "What was nice of him to offer.."  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Alexander."  
  
He was silent. Opening my eyes slightly I looked at him. His head was lowered, I had upset him.. "...maximus.." I said lowly.  
  
"Yes-.." He paused, but I heard him start to say 'sir'. "...Alexander?"  
  
I sighed, sitting up as I reached over, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't look up at me, only said lowly, "..even if you're no longer general, you're general-emeritus*.."  
  
I began to respond, but stopped. He was right, but...I couldn't accept it, I just..couldn't... "Maximus..."  
  
"I won't call you sir.."  
  
I looked away a bit. "Maximus, you can..if you want..."  
  
"But if you don't..?"  
  
"I don't mind, Maximus..you've been calling me 'sir' for nearly seven years, it's a habit for you now...and you're right.."  
  
He looked up at me, then smiled a bit. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, smiling as well. "I'm sure, Maximus."  
  
"..sir. Sir sir sir sir."  
  
I grinned, pushing him back a bit into his chair. "Maximus.."  
  
He smiled, jumping up. "Sir!"  
  
I blinked. "Um.."  
  
He relaxed a bit, smiling. "I'm just playing around..come on, you can stay with me for a bit."  
  
...he was offering me a place to stay? I don't know if I should accept..I might should, I don't want to hurt his feelings..and besides, I'll have a bed to sleep in. "If..if you want, Maximus.." I stood up from the bed. "Wait..where are my swords?"  
  
Maximus blinked then remembered. "They're over there.." He looked back at them and went over, picking them up and brought them back to me, holding them out.  
  
I took them slowly, putting them back in their sheathes. "Thank you, Maximus."  
  
He nodded, then suddenly hugged me tightly. "I was so worried about you, sir..I was afraid you wouldn't be coming back.."  
  
I closed my eyes, hugging him back, replying lowly. "I didn't think I'd be coming back either.."  
  
He sighed, letting go of me, backing up a bit. "Let's go.."  
  
I nodded. "Yea..lead the way, Maximus."  
  
He smiled, going to the door and opened it, walking out as I followed him towards his house.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*Div is © Vensy. Invader_Tak@hotmail.com ; *Kips is © Kippixin. eonnokippi@hotmail.com ; *Ganas are my creation, they are dinosaur-like creatures that Irkens use as 'horses' in the army. *All other characters are © me, Invader_Julie@hotmail.com ; some of their profiles can be found here : *I'm not sure if I used 'general-emeritus' correctly, if you know how, please tell me. X3 


	2. Chapter Two

Aiming at my attacker I fired, a loud cry erupting as the laser tore through his skin. I was winning.. finally, my revenge upon Xorofd would be complete. As he struggled I leapt at him, grabbing his throat tightly, making sure he couldn't escape. His choked gag cause me to squeeze harder as I spoke angrily through my tightly clenched teeth.  
  
"Retribution and your life is mine.." Ignoring the surreal murmuring around me I pulled out my laser, placing the end of the barrel to his forehead. Before I fired a scream pierced through the air, shattering my surroundings, bringing me to reality - it was not Xorofd I was about to kill, it was Maximus I had by the throat.. it was only a dream??  
  
I quickly released Maximus, backing away from him as he fell over on the bed, coughing. My mind was racing - I didn't know what to do.. Another cough from Maximus brought me back. He had sat up on the bed and was rubbing his neck. I was afraid to speak.. afraid he may be angry, but I had to check on him.  
  
"M-.. Maximus...?"  
  
He looked up at me a bit. "Y-yes sir?" He asked, his voice a bit raspy. He didn't seem too angry, so I relaxed a bit and scooted back over to him slowly.  
  
"Are you alright? .."  
  
He nodded slowly as he looked down at his shirt, which was singed a bit from a laser shot. "You almost.."  
  
"I know..." I interrupted. I didn't.. really want to know what I had almost done. ".. I didn't shoot you, did I?"  
  
"No, but you almost did.." He looked back at the wall, which had a laser-size hole in it.  
  
I winced, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. ".. what happened, Maximus? .. "  
  
"I heard you from the living room and came to wake you up, but.. you must have been dreaming, because you thought I was Xorofd..."  
  
"Oh.." I opened my left eye, realizing my right eye wasn't plugged in. "..I'm sorry, Maximus.."  
  
"It's alright, sir." He leaned down and picked up my laser, holding it out to me as he stood. "I was also coming in here to see if you were going to come to the battlefield with me.."  
  
I slowly took the laser, shaking my head as I closed my left eye back. "No.. I'm going to rest for a bit... think. I've got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"..if you say so, sir. You're free to get anything you need, if you get hungry." I nodded even though I knew I probably wouldn't get anything. "Alright.. I'll see you after a while, sir." He turned around and went to the door, pulling it shut slowly.  
  
I opened my left eye as I heard the front door shut. I still couldn't believe that I had almost killed Maximus, even though it was an accident .. I was still responsible.  
  
Plugging in my right eye I stood up off the bed slowly, setting down my laser as I picked up my outfit, slipping it on. I sighed, looking around slowly.  
  
"..what am I going to do..." My stomach growled no sooner than I had spoke. I looked down, eyes half-closed. ".. well, I guess that answers my question.." I went to the door, opened it slowly, shutting it as I stepped out. Even though I had said I probably wouldn't get hungry, my stomach decided it would anyway. I walked into the kitchen, which was to the right of my room. I looked around at the clean counters. I didn't realize Maximus was so tidy. Opening the refrigerator, I looked at all of the food inside. He had an assorted choice of drinks, some sandwich meat, and fruits and vegetables. Not used to a big breakfast(since I usually don't eat much, if it all), I grabbed an apple and closed the door. "E'll sujt.. tae yn papel, hatit's lal..*" (*"I'll just eat an apple, that's all.." in the language Caujon) I bit into the apple as I walked into the living room. Same story as with the kitchen - it was clean. I sat roughly on the couch, taking another bite of my apple. Should I reconcile with Xorofd and become brigadier, or challenge him to reclaim my rightful position? I watched as I turned the apple around slowly in my hands. I'll wait.. see what this Xorofd is capable of. If this change in leadership is good or bad for the army.  
  
Hearing a door close I stirred, opening my eyes a bit. A blur was moving about by the door. I moved my head to face the door a bit, opening my eyes more, Maximus coming into view. I sat up, yawning as I spoke. "Hey- .. Maximus."  
  
".. hi." His tone sounded annoyed.  
  
"W-...what's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, pacing to the middle of the living room, his arms crossed. I watched silently, leaning back on the couch, waiting on his response, if there was going to be one.  
  
A few seconds passed before Maximus finally spoke. "It's Xorofd."  
  
.. I figured. "What happened?"  
  
Silence again. "..he ... ugh!" He growled, pacing back and forth angrily. "Okay." He stopped, scowling as he spoke angrily. "We got a new soldier today.. her name is Julie. Tallest Red said she had to join for a week. And that idiot of a General took it upon himself to do whatever he pleased with her."  
  
A girl in the army? .. "...what did he do?"  
  
"Well." He began pacing again, then stopped. "He raped her."  
  
"..h-...he did what?!" I couldn't believe it.. he raped someone!?  
  
Maximus nodded. "He told me to watch the army while he had some quote- unquote 'fun' with her."  
  
"..that is disgusting!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
I stood, angry myself now. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's on her way here. Tallest Purple said for her to stay with us."  
  
That was a bit of a relief. At least she wasn't with Xorofd. "Alright... what else happened that I should be informed of?"  
  
"Xorofd decided he'd try being stubborn and run things his way and not listen to anyone."  
  
"..well then. I'll just have to take care of him, won't I?"  
  
Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Maximus was silent for a moment, then said, "Come in." and the door opened, Antipater stepping into the doorway.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
I sat back down on the couch slowly.  
  
".. where is she, Commander?"  
  
Antipater stepped aside, looking back. In the doorway behind him was a rather small, purple-haired Irken. She didn't look very happy. She seemed rather.. depressed.  
  
Maximus smiled, even though I could tell he didn't feel like it. "Julie.. come on in. Make yourself at home." She looked up at Maximus, then Antipater, then walked in slowly. Maximus looked towards Antipater, nodding. "Thank you, Commander." He saluted, going out the door as he shut it slowly.  
  
I was watching Julie. She was just.. standing there quietly, looking around with her half-way opened eyes.  
  
Maximus looked to Julie. "Are you alright, Julie?" She nodded, looking at Maximus, her left antenna twitching a bit, but she remained silent. He nodded slowly too, glancing around, then to me. "Julie, this is Alexander.. former General."  
  
She looked at me, finally smiling, even though her small smile appeared faint. "Hi.." She had a pretty voice.. but it was weak..  
  
I nodded in response, the..'former' general thing really bugged me, but I wasn't going to tell Maximus.. "..hello, Julie.."  
  
Maximus looked at his room, to me, then to Julie again. "If you want, you can have my room.. Alexander has the guest room already."  
  
"..but...where will you sleep? .."  
  
I leaned back on the couch, crossing my arms as I listened.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
She shook her head slowly, still looking up at him.. literally, she was very short.. about half my size. "No.. I-...I'll take the couch, sir.." That made me wonder.. she'd rather have the couch over a bed? .. So far she seemed thoughtful.  
  
"Er-.." Maximus seemed to have lost his train of thought for a moment. "Um... alright, .. if that's what you want.."  
  
She nodded, looking at me with her nearly emotionless eyes. It sort of frightened me.. was she.. uncaring, or just upset? ..  
  
"Julie? .. Alexander? It's a bit late and I'm going to bed.. you two should too." Julie broke her gaze at me to look at Maximus and nod.  
  
I stood, looking at Maximus as well. "Goodnight, Maximus.."  
  
"'Night, sir." He headed over to his room and went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
I then looked at Julie. "..you too, Julie."  
  
She glanced up at me slightly, then closed her eyes, responding lowly. "Goodnight.."  
  
I turned around and headed to my own room, stopping in the doorway to look back at her one more time. She had already curled up and nuzzled deeply into the pillow. I closed my eyes a bit at that. She seemed very upset.. maybe she'd be better in the morning. I walked into my room and closed the door, getting ready for the night.  
  
I opened my left eye quickly, not moving or breathing. I had heard something. I lifted my head slightly and looked around the dark room. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then I heard it again.. it was coming from the livingroom. It sounded much like a cry.. I sat up slowly and went to my door, cracking it enough to peer out into the room. Again, I saw nothing strange.. but I believe the noise was coming from Julie. She appeared to be having trouble sleeping. She was lying on her side, one antenna over her face, and she was whimpering a bit. Since I had my suit on I wandered over to her slowly, kneeling down beside the couch as I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, whispering, "Julie?.."  
  
She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to move away from me. I held her shoulder firmly, shaking her a bit harder. "Julie.. wake up.." She whimpered a bit more then jumped, looking up at me quickly, a look of fear in her eyes. I recoiled a bit, blinking. "Uh.. a-.. are you alright? .. it sounded like you were having a bad dream.."  
  
"Y-yea.." Her voice was still quiet and scared.  
  
I sat back down on my knees beside the couch. "Will you be alright alone? .. or would you rather me stay in here with you?"  
  
She closed her eyes almost all the way, nodding slowly. "Would you?"  
  
"Of course.." She weakly smiled, closing her eyes all the way as she nuzzled into the pillow she was clutching. I watched her in silence for a moment, then spoke lowly. ".. did you have a bad dream?.."  
  
She nodded slowly again, replying almost at a whisper. "Yes.. xorofd was-.. h.." She stopped, whimpering again.  
  
Xorofd.. I figured. I put my real hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry julie.. I'll take care of xorofd today.. alright?" Nodding again she nuzzled deeper into the pillow, her antenna falling down to the sides of her head. I began to slowly rub her shoulder, closing my eyes a bit. The poor girl.. she already seemed to have problems with the Tallest, and Xorofd had to go and make it worse.. he'll pay for this... there's really nothing I can do about the Tallest.. Then the question came to me: Why was Julie forced to join the army by Tallest Red in the first place? .. Julie wasn't quite asleep yet, so I stopped rubbing her shoulder for a second.  
  
"Julie?"  
  
Without moving she responded quietly. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Why.. exactly did Tallest Red make you join the army?"  
  
She opened her eyes about half-way, staring off. ".. b-.. becausehe hates me.."  
  
Well, I figured that.. Tallest Red hates everyone.. but why should he hate such a small, kind Irken as Julie? ..  
  
"Why? Did you do something to get him to dislike you?"  
  
"No.. he just does. He always has and he always will."  
  
"Oh.." Now that's a bit odd. How could you hate someone, but have no reason with which you do? .. "Did.. he dislike your family, or anything like that?"  
  
"No, my mom was very popular."  
  
Then.. why? "And your father?"  
  
No answer for a moment. "..I've never known my father."  
  
I winced a bit. Not knowing your father must be bad.. "I'm sorry.. not to be nosy or anything, but do you know why?"  
  
"I've heard that he was captured or something.. either he's dead or still a prisoner somewhere."  
  
"I see.. and your mother?"  
  
Another small moment of silence. "She was killed in a cruiser explosionwhen I was four."  
  
I began to rub her shoulder softly again, for I could see that her eyes were beginning to glisten. I don't blame her.. losing both of her parents and being alone at such a young age.. but why should the Tallest dislike her? It still didn't make sense.  
  
"Well.. then what happened to make the Tallest hate you?"  
  
"I don't know.. after my mom died he just said that I was going to be an invader.. and from thenon I was sent from planet to planet.. I think about twelve planets in total."  
  
Twelve..?? She's conquered twelve planets and the Tallest still hates her? "Did the Tallest give you supplies?"  
  
"No. But would a really crappy runner count?"  
  
"Not if it was really bad.."  
  
"It was. It's probably one of the best now.. I've done a lot of touch- ups and upgrades to it."  
  
Another thing to bring to question.. "You're a mechanic?.."  
  
"I guess.. I can fix my ship easily. It's my past-time, really.."  
  
"..then perhaps I could appoint you the head of cruiser repairs for the army?"  
  
She opened her eyes quickly,looking up at me. "..b-.. but... me?"  
  
I shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"W-... well.. because the Tallest said that-.. if.. I weren't..dead... um.. in a week, then.. he'd kill me himself..."  
  
I quickly lost my smile quickly. "..oh..."  
  
"Yea." She laid her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes. "So it would be pointless to give me any high position, since I'll be dead in a week anyway."  
  
"Well.. maybe we could convince him to let you live?"  
  
"He said this time it was final. It's no use. He's put off killing me for eleven years."  
  
I really had nothing to respond to that with. Maybe we could convince Tallest Red to not kill her.. it was a possibility.  
  
"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, sir.. you can go back to sleep now, if you want."  
  
I stopped rubbing her shoulder again. "A-.. alright.. you'll be okay?"  
  
"I guess.. not like I've ever really been okay.."  
  
"Alright.. if you say so.."  
  
Standing slowly I patted her shoulder a bit. "Don't worry Julie, things will turn out better.."  
  
She looked up at me slightly, half-smiling. "Maybe.. goodnight, sir.." She snuggled into the pillow, closing her eyes again.  
  
"Goodnight Julie..." I slowly walked back to my room and off to bed for the night.  
  
Following slightly behing Maximus, whom Julie was lingering close to for protection I presume, I looked around the main area of the army training quarters. Xorofd was nowhere to be found. Antipater had walked over to Maximus as I was searching for Xorofd, and I caught onto the end of their conversation.  
  
"..so where is he?"  
  
Antipater motioned to my old office. "In there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
They both looked at me, then Maximus answered.  
  
"Xorofd. Apparently he's had himself locked up in his tent all morning."  
  
I felt my left eye twitch a bit. That was MY tent. "...oh. Well..let's bring him on out here. I've a few words to exchange with him."  
  
Antipater seemed confused, however Maximus nodded slowly, looking at Julie to say for her to stay, then headed over to the tent. Julie looked around a bit nervously, then scooted over to me slowly. I glanced down at her and she offered me a weak smile. I slightly smiled back, then looked around a bit again.  
  
"Sir, Xorofd will be here shortly."  
  
I moved my attention to Maximus, then nodded slowly. "Alright.. Julie, I want you to stay with Maximus."  
  
Nodding she slowly walked back over to him, standing close. I smiled a bit then lost it completely as Xorofd stepped out of .. MY tent. He was putting hishat on as he slowly walked over and came to a stop a few feet from us.  
  
"Y-.. yes?"  
  
"I just came to check on how you were doing, Xorofd."  
  
"Oh.." He appeared to be troubled about something.  
  
I took this opportunity to shove him backwards as hard as I could. "You BASTARD.. you steal my rank and then rape an innocent woman?!"  
  
Xorofd had nearly fallen onto his back, caught completely off guard.  
  
His face didn't change very much to my accusations, only retained his slight upset look.  
  
"Have you no respect or honor?"  
  
"..it is something you would not understand." He replied lowly, not even daring to look at me.  
  
"Are you saying I do not understand that you are a sick bastard?"  
  
Xorofd stared at me with the same expression, then looked away slightly. "Think what you want, Alexander.."  
  
"Will you defend that statement?"  
  
He looked back at me, with the same expression. "If you hold me accountable for actions that were not of my own choosing, feel free to challenge me. I will not refuse."  
  
This statement confused me.. was he saying that he did not do what was witnessed of him? .. is he mad?  
  
Drawing my sword I replied, "If you so state, Xorofd. Draw thy sword and fight, coward."  
  
He slowly drew his sword, nodding. "I shall defend my innocence.."  
  
"...you lie." I leapt towards him, missing my first bound but I quickly drew my other sword and sliced backwards, hearing Xorofd's painful snarl as my blade cut deeply across the center of his back. I grinned, pleased with getting the first hit in this time- and a good one at that.  
  
"Lost your touch, Xorofd?" To answer my mocking he attempted to return my blow, but I was deft, avoiding his slow attack and returned his thrust with my own, again making good contact- my sword was driven deeply into his side. Another sharp snarl mixed with a cry of pain came from Xorofd as he tightly closed his eyes, beginning to shudder. Grinning again I pushed my sword in deeper, causing Xorofd to slowly fall to his knees, dropping his sword. I jerked my sword out, watching as the blood slowly oozed from the deep and wide incision in his side. Xorofd panted a bit, opening his eyes very slightly. I smirked.  
  
"Give up, Xorofd?" The only response I got was Xorofd's weak pant. I slowly circled around to in front of him, looking down at him, moving my right sword around a bit in my hand, waiting on his response. He glanced up at me, then back to the ground, closing his eyes.  
  
"G-go ah-head, al-lexand-der..k-kill me for b-being in-nocent."  
  
I glared slowly at this statement. He is still saying he's innocent? Then I remembered...  
  
"Well, wince you said you would fight to defend your innocence, and you've lost, .. so guess what that means?" No answer, so I continued, sneering as I lowly said, "It means you're guilty.." Again he did not answer. I shifted, stepping back, looking for a vulnerable spot. Since he was on his knees, I could easily reach his stomach and chest.. Finally I found an opening. Dropping my other sword I took a step back, kneeling a bit, then gripped the handle of my other sword tightly with both hands, thrusting the blade of it deep into Xorofd's stomach at a slight upward angle, the sword going in all the way to the hilt. Xorofd had gagged, opening his eyes all the way, staring down at nothing, twitching a bit. I growled, trying to pushmy sword in further, listening to Xorofd's painful groans. Standing as I slowly withdrew my sword from Xorofd's stomach I watched as he slowly fell forward, laying on the ground, panting very weakly. I watched him now, then closed my eyes, announcing,  
  
"I re-claim my rightful position as general of the Irken army.." No answer once more. Moving my sword around a bit I looked back at Xorofd, my eyes half-open. He had stopped moving, but he was still very slowly breathing, blood still soaking into the ground from his stomach. I glanced back at Maximus, who had his arm around Julie. She was trying to hide her face tokeep from watching the fight. Hearing a raspy cough I looked back down at Xorofd. He wasn't moving at all now, and not breathing from what I could see. Reaching over with my sword I poked at Xorofd slightly. "Xorofd?" He didn't stir. ".. meh..."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
That voice.. I turned around quickly, to find Nova directly behind me. He was dressed in a red shirt and black pants and boots, covered with a long, black trenchcoat and rectangular sunglasses.  
  
"Nova.. hi.."  
  
He nodded slightly, looking down at Xorofd a bit, then back at me. "Who was he?"  
  
"..Xorofd. Yea."  
  
"...NOVA!!" Suddenly both Nova and I were looking down at Julie, who had run over and clung tight to Nova's side. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
..they know each other? My best friend not even telling me that he knew this girl?  
  
Julie nuzzled deeply into him, her antenna falling. Nova glanced up at me, then back down to Julie. "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly, not saying anything.  
  
"How do you know her, Nova?"  
  
He looked back up at me. "She's one of my patients.."  
  
His patients? ..one of his mental patients? [ Nova's occupation is psychiatry.. so he deals with people who have certain problems often. ]  
  
"..really?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
I looked at Maximus, who had interrupted. "Yes?"  
  
"Um.. what are we going to do with Xorofd?"  
  
I blinked, looking back at Xorofd's lifeless body. "Oh... .. um.. take him to Jy, have him revived. Then bring him back here and bind him, I have some things I want to ask him."  
  
Maximus nodded, saluted, then glanced down at Xorofd, grabbing his arm, beginning to drag him to the medical facility.  
  
".. Alex, I'm going to take Julie with me, alright?"  
  
I looked back at Nova, then to Julie, who was still clung to him. "Alright.. I'll see you later then.." He nodded, then disappeared, teleporting. Once I was alone I slowly sighed.  
  
"..I'll just have to wait and see what happens with Xorofd..." I turned, walking to my tent slowly as I sheathed my swords.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
